


get off your phone!

by orphan_account



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m going to find out who it is, even if it’s the last thing I do.”
Relationships: Zach Herron/Reader
Kudos: 14





	get off your phone!

Zach smiled at his phone. He seemed happier then he ever had been before.  
“Who do you think he’s texting?” Jonah asked Daniel.  
“Ten bucks that it’s a girl.” Daniel replied smugly.  
“What are we betting on?” Corbyn popped his head into the middle of Daniel and Jonah.  
“Who Zach is texting.” Jonah smoothly replied.  
Corbyn smirked. “Zach, get off you phone and get over here!”  
“Huh?” Zach looked up and then he looked right back down at his phone again.  
“He is so lovesick.” Jack’s voice randomly said.  
“Yeah.”  
“Totally.”  
“Zachary, get you ass off that couch!” Jonah yelled at him.  
“Yeah, in a second.” Zach seemed distant as he smiled.  
“It’s definitely a girl.” Jack put his last words in about the matter and walked away.  
Corbyn rolled his eyes. “I’m going to find out who it is, even if it’s the last thing I do.”  
“You do that.” Daniel chuckled and went to the fridge.  
Jonah looked at Corbyn. “I’ll find out who it is first.” He challenged him.  
Corbyn raised his eyebrows. “It’s on.” He then quickly went over to try to see the screen, but Zach turned off his phone in record speed.  
“Yes?” He asked Corbyn.  
“So what’s up these days?” Corbyn wanted to know all about the girl.  
“We live together.” Zach obliviously said.  
“Yes, but...” Corbyn didn’t know how to finish.  
“Well I’ll be in my room.” Zach got up and went in the direction of his room.  
Corbyn went over to the other guys who were crowded around the table.  
“What’s the update on him and this girl?” Jonah asked in a ‘I know you didn’t get any information’ voice.  
“He likes his secrets.” Corbyn plainly said.  
“Well, I can ask him.” Jack suggested.  
“Yeah, go use that Jachary power.” Daniel laughed.  
“Shut up. That power always works.” Jack laughed along. He went to Zach’s room in a hurry, but before he opened the door he heard Zach talking.  
“I miss you.”  
“Yeah, I miss you too Z.” Came the voice of a girl he never heard before.  
Jack stopped dead. Wait. Had he heard her before? He then hurried back to the others. “You won’t believe me, but it sounds like that tiktok star Y/n L/n.”  
The boys didn’t need anymore information. They ran to the door of Zach’s room and started eavesdropping. They all held smirks.  
“What’s been going on lately in m’lady’s lovely life?” Zach was definitely lovesick.  
“Nothing much. Kinda the usual, except for cuddling you.” Y/n spoke sweetly.  
The boys looked at each other. They went away from the door into Jonah’s room.  
“When in hell did he see her and cuddle with her?” Jonah asked in dismay.  
“Oh my god, what if it’s not Y/n...” Jack gave them a look.  
“Well...” They all were confused.  
“Okay, well I’m asking him tonight.” Jonah definitively stated and then walked out of his room.

≈≈≈

Zach finally went to the kitchen for dinner, but before he could even sit down, questions were thrown at him.  
“Who is taking up all your time?”  
“Who do you never stop texting?”  
“Met anyone famous recently?”  
Zach shrugged. “I have no clue.” He then abruptly took some pasta up to his room. He got another call as he entered his room. From Y/n. He smiled in delight and picked up his phone. “Hey.”  
“Hi.” Y/n replied in confusion.  
“What’s up?” Zach asked in concern.  
“I just got a DM.”  
“And...” Zach was still concerned.  
“Here I’ll read it aloud: Hey there, it’s Jonah, Daniel, Jack, and Corbyn. We make up 4/5 of Why Don’t We. We wanted to know if you are dating our other member, the last 1/5. We would appreciate a response. We suck at waiting. Thanks. And then there is a smirking emoji.”  
“I-.” Zach was annoyed with them.  
“Zach, you didn’t tell your band mates about us? I told all my friends.” Y/n was laughing uncontrollably. “I told Charlie and Hudson and Josh and Avani and basically everyone here.”  
“Oh, you have no idea why I didn’t tell them.” Zach chuckled. Zach started to go out of his room when he saw the four other boys he basically breathed air with everyday standing outside his door. “Here, I’ve got to go, call me back soon. Bye love.”  
“Bye Zachy.” She hung up.  
“Okay assholes, who’s first.” Zach said.


End file.
